Christian's Experiment
by SunEmpiress
Summary: set at the end of episode 25 of season 1, Christian has an idea to do an experiment to help "de-confuse" Sammy. SLASH! do not like do not read! Christian/Sammy or Reederman. I DO NOT OWN DANCE ACADEMY OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT! enjoy! hopefully


_**Christian's Experiment**_

After treading the water in silence Sammy agreed to Christian that he won't push Christian out of his life like everyone who's ever been close to Christian has done. They got out of the water and walked in silence to their room at the boarding house soaking wet. Christian went and had a hot shower while Sammy got dry and changed and left a mess as usual, Sammy knew that Christian will have a fit over it but he couldn't be bothered, especially since he had much more important matters on his mind like Christian. Hot, shy, funny, rebellious Christian. Who is a fantastic dancer, but not only a dancer but a beautiful and manly Ballet Dancer. Why do I have to fall for my first male best friend? Sammy thought out loud while banging the back of his head against the wall while sitting upon his bed staring at Christian's side of the room - it was so clean! How does he manage it?

Christian soaked up as much hot water as possible. He was so confused - how could Sammy think that we shouldn't be mates just because he's a bit confused about his sexuality! Does it matter so much that he might have a thing for me? It's not like he's got enough courage to try anything on me! Does he? ... ... ... Never mind. But I will not let my Sammy push me out like everyone else I've ever known! Wait... Did I just say MY Sammy? He's not mine. He's just my 40 year old man stuck in a geeky little 16 year old body. Wait... Did I just say MY again? Why am I so possessive of him? Arrggghhh! It's not like I'm confused like him. I KNOW that I like girls. Sammy's problem is just making my brain over think, that's all. Hmmm... How am I gonna find a way for my Sammy to figure out how he really feels about me? And which way he swings? Or does he swing both ways?... Oooohhh! I know! Where's my towel? Coz I can't go anywhere without my wonderful towel!

While Sammy was sitting on his bed still marvelling about how cleanly Christian is as well as pondering about where and how is his friendship with Christian is going; Christian bursts into the room dripping wet. Sammy fails at not staring intensely at the bare and muscular body that only has a towel covering the lower regions. Sammy does not thinks this helps his situation at all and thinks on whole that Christian has made a bad move, but he is also grateful to be delighted with such a pleasure of viewing Christian's skinny, tanned, lean, hot and muscular body in such close proximity. Christian sat on Sammy's bed, right next to Sammy - as there was not much room on Sammy's bed the sides of their bodies were pushed right up against each other. This all made Sammy feel really awkward and uncomfortable, he went to stand up but Christian pulled him down right away and they were much more closer than before. Christian kept a good grip of Sammy's further shoulder, as though he was reading Sammy's mind and was stopping Sammy from getting up and running out the door. Christian broke the silence although he did not look at Sammy at all during so, "So... You think I'm attractive?"

"What?" this was not what Sammy was expecting Christian to say.

"I asked you whether you think that I'm attractive. Well do you?"

"...I ... Umm I... Errrr..."

"Well I hope you do since you think that you like me! I don't want to be someone you like just because we're best mates! I need to be more than that!"

"Wha...? Huh?"

"Look Sammy: I don't care who you like and I'm flattered with that the whole fact that I had the power to make you go you know the other way. Seriously I don't care but I know you do. Coz you are a bit confused and you might have feelings for me so that's why it is my duty to look out for you. And that's why I have come up with an experiment!"

"An experiment?" asked Sammy unsurely.

"Yeah! Mind you I'm not gonna enjoy it and I wouldn't do this for any other guy, you understand? This is not my thing ok? I'm only ever going to do this once and it's for you! Ok?"

"Umm... Thankyou and yes, but ummm... What's the experiment?"

"Me kissing you! Silly. Yes that's right: I, Christian Reed will kiss my dear Sammy Lieberman to de-confuse himself!"

"Wait... But I..." but Sammy got cut off as his best mate leaned across to him and started to kiss him. It was the most pleasurable thing Sammy had ever experienced, Christian's tongue softly roamed his mouth taking in all the tastes of Sammy. Sammy slipped his tongue right into Christian's mouth and did the same.

Christian was startled. Kissing Sammy was like nothing he had ever experienced! And he has had quite an experience. Sammy's mouth was so pleasurable and tasted like heaven and his mum's famous orange and poppy seed cake that they often shared and Sammy would leave crumbs everywhere even in both of their beds! When Sammy's tongue entered my mouth it was so different to all those girls I've kissed! He was so gentle and delicate and shy, it was so pleasurable that I ended up unconsciously sliding my hand up onto his inner thigh! It felt so good! All the girls I've ever kissed always were fast, hungry and greedy when kissing, they were never soft or gentle like Sammy. My Sammy pulled in closer towards me and put his arms around my waist and back; it was too good to be true! I had to lean in closer, I had to be with my Sammy!

We pulled apart; stared into Sammy's puppy dog eyes and leaned in for another kiss, but suddenly Sammy pulled back. I was devastated; did he not enjoy my kiss? Why was my Sammy looking at me like I'm an alien or something?

Sammy interrupted my thoughts, "wait I'm still confused! Christian."

I instantly thought out loud, "Well, we'll just have to kiss again. Won't we?"

"Yeah... WAIT! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Huh?" why does my Sammy always have to be so confusing and confused?

"Well, you were all like ' I'm not gonna enjoy it and I wouldn't do this for any other guy, you understand? This is not my thing ok? I'm only ever going to do this once and it's for you! Ok? ' And now your like all wanting to kiss me again! After that kiss I realised that this moment was the happiest moment in my life! I know that I'm gay and that I definitely like you! But you are now confusing me! What's going on in that brain of yours, Christian?"

My eyes widened to the point of explosion, what was going through my brain? Correction: what is still going through my brain? ... Oh fuck! I know what's going through my head: I want to kiss Sammy again! I want to kiss Sammy again! I want to kiss Sammy again!

"Christian!"

"I... I... I... ..." I'm stuttering so badly, shit! No one makes me stutter. No one.

"You what? Christian?" my Sammy had such a gentle and caring voice, how could I get angry at him? Especially when it's just about him having the power to make my stutter.

I took a big breath and started to talk, "Now I've just helped you de-confuse yourself, I have to get my self confused! Don't I?"

"Are you saying...?"

"I'm saying not only was that your happiest moment in your life, it was also mine! I liked kissing you! No. I LOVED it Sammy!"

"Really?" my Sammy's voice broke. It was so adorable! And I never use that word! Ever.

"Yes! But I'm confused coz I still feel attracted to women and I still not attracted to any other males apart from you!"

"So your bi but not?"

"I don't know! But I do know that right now all I want is you!"

Sammy then launched his head onto mine and we were kissing each other just like before but now I was dry and I re-did my towel up as it was starting to loosen up. Together we tore my Sammy's shirt off himself so we were both topless. He was so skinny but you could see that he has quite a bit of muscle. He would probably be much more skinny if he didn't do ballet so much.

We resumed our wonderful and exhilarating kiss just to be interrupted by Kat bursting into the room unannounced. Great!

"Hey Sammy I was thinking...?"

Then she saw that my Sammy and I were 'busy'. "OMIGOD! Sammy did you tell ME about your muffins? And are you both now Labradors? Ya!"

"Ummm... Yeah, I think so..." my Sammy is replying to Kat's nonsense. But Sammy did say something about code words, muffins, Labradors and ME just before he said 'I think I like you. No, that's not true. I know that I like you.' earlier today. I need to know what they are talking about. "Hey! Guys?"

"Yeah?" they said in unison, it was kinda creepy how they do that coz they do that a lot. It wasn't a one off thing.

"Umm... What are you guys going on about? Like the whole muffins, ME and Labrador thing..."

"Oh right umm... Kat you explain!" my Sammy is saying awkwardly while trying to (very awkwardly and clumsily) grab hold of my hand, I ended up taking hold of his hand and gave it a comforting (hopefully) squeeze. 

"Well when Sammy first started to... Umm... See you in his eyes in a different way he had trouble expressing his so-called problem in words to me. So we created code words so it was easier him and also it was safer for him to talk about it without thinking about what other people think if they accidently over hear any of our conversations. So muffins = feelings, ME = you/Christian and Labrador = a gay man/boy."

"Uh-huh. Do you guys always talk like this to each other?"

My Sammy squirmed a bit and replied, "Not always."

"Wait! So that crazy pros and cons list was about me? And why weren't there any pros?"

"No! Maybe. Yes. I... Umm..."

"What's with my Sammy and pros and cons lists Kat?"

Kat started to reply, "Yeah, I dunno, like he told Tara to make that one about Ethan... WAIT! A second, did you just say 'my Sammy'? Highlighting the 'MY' part!"

"Uhhhh... I..."

My Sammy squirmed again and started to add to the conversation, "Yeah, you did actually Christian."

"But I don't remember..." I started to splutter out till I got interrupted by Kat, "Nawwww... You like Sammy so much! And you said it unconsciously! - how sweet!"

"Stop embarrassing him, Kat!"

"Fine. I'll let you two get back to what you were... Doing!"

"Shut up Kat!"

"Sorry! But unless you guys are 'ready' I think Christian needs to put some sort of clothes on!" Oh no! Kat must have thought... "Oh SHIT! I still have a towel on!" I was about to jump up but my Sammy pulled me down just like I did to him earlier. Then my Sammy pulled me into a kiss and I heard the door click close. When we pulled apart I saw that Kat had definitely left the room. Sammy let me go and I got dressed on the other side of the room while he got out the permission form to let me stay at his place over the summer holidays. He also pulled on a shirt. I had only just got my shoes on, when he grabbed my hand and quickly kissed me then dragged me to the principal's office, hand in hand and we are grinning towards each other madly. As we were waiting outside the principal's office Sammy turns towards me, "By the way, Christian, I definitely think that you are very attractive!"

This is gonna be an interesting summer holidays.

_**Epilogue:**_

Christian and Sammy spent every single day down at the beach that summer holidays. They sat on that beach stuffing their faces with Sammy's Mum's famous orange poppy seed cake quite often. In fact they swam together, got tanned together, got sunburnt together, and ate together. They actually did everything together. They were inseparable.

Sammy learnt everything about Christian's past while Christian learnt all the Jewish customs of Sammy's household. They made a pact of that if they ever broke up that they would still be mates - not matter what.

Sammy never told his parents about his real relationship with Christian was like. Christian finally succeeded at teaching Sammy how to surf. They both worked on their hip-hop tricks and their ballet technique over those holidays.

They never got tired of each other.

It was the best summer of their lives!

And they couldn't wait for their next year at the Academy!


End file.
